The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present disclosure. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background of the invention section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Digital displays have become inseparable part of our human activity. The displays can be outdoor and indoor large/small displays, televisions (TVs), handheld displays, backlighting based displays, self-emitting displays, and reflective displays. The displays can be source-based displays such as light-emitting diode (LED), organic light-emitting diode (OLED), quantum dot (QD), and laser. They can be passive or active emission devices.
Currently, source-based displays use a white light with short blue wavelength with wavelength peak ranging between 440 nm to 460 nm. There are two reasons for this. One reason is that excitation wavelength of most wavelength conversion materials are limited up to or maximized at this value. Another reason is that green color filters can transmit a significant amount of blue light with wavelength up to 470 nm. This results in low color gamut for blue light with its peak wavelength falling into a wavelength range above 465 nm or 470 nm. Short blue wavelength in digital displays may cause tiredness related to eyestrains after a prolonged and frequent use of digital devices. This may lower work productivity.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.